onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuffyPirateKing/Villains
Hey,okay. Its been a while since my last blog so...Today I wanna express my view on villains of One Piece.. From the start there were villains that made us angry and want to smack their face, and as the series go on there are more and more villains revealed.. Either we hate them or not, they are here to make things interesting. *'Doflamingo': I wanna start with this moron that from the moment I saw him, I hated him.. Must be his stupid outfit that resembles an okama or his stupid sarcastic smile that has all the time.. His attitude and speeches made him look more evil.. But sure he is badass and kinda interesting I can say. And the thing he did to Bellamy was cool cause Bellamy was a complete asshole. *'Marshall D. Teach aka 'Blackbeard': '''I find him really annoying and the think he did to Ace, Whitebeard and Thatch really got me thinking 'Oh my god i hate this bastard.. '''And I cannot understand why you people like what he did to Ace.. He is the reason of Shanks' scar and the reason why Luffy lost his brother. In Jaya I liked this bastard, with his great speech about dreams and who knew that he would turn out to be a jackass. Now he has two awesome Devil Fruits that makes him look badass to the viewers and with a powerfull crew like that he will be play a big role in the next era. *'Akainu': Akainu is the definition of a villain. Sneaky, Strict, Wicked, Just plain evil. He came out from nowhere terrorized the whole Marineford with his attitude and killed Ace. He turned Squardo against his 'father' and even made him stab him (wow).. He believes in Absolute Justice and I cannot stand it.. His Devil Fruit is super deadly which makes him even more terrifying. I can't say I find something likeable on him only his Devil Fruit. I think of course that he will play a huge role in the New World and encounter Luffy. *'Rob Lucci': Now that's an interesting villain. He surprised us with his secret identity and his super cool Devil Fruit and made us think that he is too dangerous for Luffy. He brought Luffy to the point he literally couldn't move from the exhaustion but he defeated him. His final form of Rokushiki blew our minds away. Awesome Devil Fruit, kinda cool personality and so much evil inside him. *'Magellan': My personal favorite. Super deadly Devil Fruit that can kill someone very very easily by making suffer so much. He is also very loyal to his job. Luffy couldn't handle him the first time, kinda did the second time with Galdino's help. But when Magellan turned in his Demon form all of them literally shit their pants. Now this is a villain. He presumably killed Bentham (Mr.2) cause he was very angry that moment and later he was beaten half to death for reasons unknown but we can think of Blackbeard and his crew. *'Enel': Enel was an excellent creation by Oda. If not him then his Devil Fruit. The great Goro Goro no Mi.. It's pretty sad that this fruit got wasted like that. Excellent villain with great powers. His personality was a bit annoying as he played God and wanted to destroy the whole Skypiea. But he was very smart. I'm sure that everyone will remember him till the end of One Piece. *'Crocodile': The Boss. The man that created a great organization but he was so unlucky that Luffy was in his way. Italian clothing and a cigar, and also his scar in his face make him look awesome. In top of that he has the Suna Suna no Mi, which can be pretty deadly. His speech about Devil Fruits made a perfect sense and I think his personality in Marineford changed the opinions of haters. Favorite Villain Doflamingo Blackbeard Akainu Lucci Magellan Continues.. Enel Crocodile '''Tell me what you think... And who is your favorite villain..? And why do you like him..?' Maybe is someone i didn't mentioned.. P.S: Do the poll, but comment also :D ... And I forgot about Enel and Crocodile so they are like in a different poll, but treat them like the others.. Just vote them like the others, dont vote for them differently(like 1vs1).!!! Category:Blog posts